


The Heir

by gideonsbitch



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crossover, Demigods, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gideonsbitch/pseuds/gideonsbitch
Summary: Lena Luthor, descendente dos Três Grandes, é bastante conhecida entre os semideuses. No mundo mortal, porém, ela continua sendo apenas uma Luthor, isso está prestes a mudar.





	The Heir

Lena acompanhou Alex enquanto ela entrava no DEO, Lena olhou ao redor e era visível que alguns agentes não se sentiam confortáveis com a situação, mas não era como se ela os culpasse por isso, ela era uma Luthor afinal de contas.

Lena buscou o pingente do seu colar, uma mania que tinha desenvolvido desde criança para controlar o nervosismo, e observou as instalações do DEO. Eles sem dúvidas são tecnologicamente avançados, pensou a herdeira Luthor. Inúmeras telas monitoravam a cidade e buscavam por situações comprometedoras, outras mostravam aliens causando menores problemas, Lena viu Winn em uma mesa próxima olhando atentamente para uma dessas ditas telas e depois anotando algo em um pedaço de papel. Ela voltou sua atenção para Alex, que continuou andando até chegar a uma sala. Ela digitou uma senha, colocou seu dedo no indicador digital e fez uma leitura ótica, só então a porta abriu com um clic e a agente indicou que Lena entrasse primeiro.

Lena entrou olhando ao redor, mas diferente do resto do DEO, a sala era bem simples, contando somente com uma mesa e cadeiras no centro, Lena ficou curiosa, considerando a segurança, a sala deveria ser bem mais importante, mas mesmo assim permaneceu calada, não perguntando sobre.

"Então.." Lena resolveu quebrar o silêncio, seguiu Alex com os olhos enquanto ela se sentava do lado oposto ao seu. "Kara não está aqui?"

Alex levantou os olhos da gaveta por um segundo, examinado Lena, e os abaixou novamente, trazendo agora alguns papéis.

"Ela está ocupada no momento. Assunto confidencial." Alex entregou os documentos para Lena assinar sem se preocupar em elaborar, encerrando ali a conversa, se é que se pode chamar isso de conversa, Lena pensou.

Lena folheou os documentos, e os assinou quando não encontrou nada fora do comum. Agora era oficial, ela era a única com um segredo, ela não podia mais continuar se escondendo atrás do fato de Kara ser Supergirl. Lena mais uma vez buscou o pingente. Quando ela terminou, Alex guardou os papéis em uma pasta e os arquivou, se levantando em seguida. Lena a acompanhou para fora da sala. 

"Winn, acompanhe Lena até a saída, eu preciso resolver algumas coisas." Alex disse se aproximando da mesa de Winn. "Quando você voltar quero que..." Alex parou de falar quando percebeu, por sua visão periférica, Lena ficar tensa de repente. "Merda!" Lena disse baixinho, mas mesmo assim Alex conseguiu escutar, ela ia perguntar qual era o problema, mas antes que pudesse, viu uma movimentação estranha na entrada do centro de operações. 

"Fiquem aqui!" Alex ordenou, já preparando sua arma para o caso de uma invasão. "O que eu acabei de dizer?" Ela falou exasperada, Lena e Winn não tinham seguido suas ordens e estavam seguindo na mesma direção.

"Eu sei me cuidar, Alex. Eu quero ver o que está acontecendo." Lena falou calmamente, o que só enfureceu ainda mais a agente.

"Escute aqui, eu não me importo com o que você quer." Alex sussurrou encarando Lena brevemente, que só revirou os olhos. "Eu não vou colocar um civil em..mas o que..." Ela parou de falar, notando um homem de terno a frente e algumas figuras que ela não soube identificar, provavelmente aliens, de uma espécie desconhecida por ela.

O homem sorriu sinistramente para Lena, enquanto as criaturas apenas grunhiram. Ele deu um passo a frente, no mesmo segundo Alex apontou sua arma. "Não se mova!" O homem só agora desviou os olhos de Lena, parecendo perceber que ela não estava sozinha, seu sorriso só se alargou. Ele examinou Alex brevemente, logo perdendo o interesse, não parecendo encontrar o que procurava.

"Lena Luthor." Ele disse parecendo saborear o nome. "É um prazer finalmente conhecer a herdeira." Alex e Winn se entre olharam confusos. O sorriso dele se tornava mais perturbador a cada instante e seus olhos tinham agora um brilho ameaçador. "Mas eu preciso dizer, eu imaginei você mais alta." Ele deu uma risada. Alex se preparava mentalmente enquanto ele estava falando, era apenas um humano e dois aliens. Ela dava conta. Sua preocupação era Lena, Winn conseguiria se virar.

Lena deu um passo a frente, sorrindo cinicamente. Alex tentou impedi-la, mas ela era incrivelmente rápida. "E você é? Desculpe, mas você não me é familiar." Ela sorriu ainda mais quando o homem apertou a mandíbula, certamente com o ego ferido. "Preciso dizer, estou um pouco desapontada." Lena continuou. Alex não estava entendendo nada, mas sua prioridade agora era afastar Lena, que continuava caminhando, como se não tivesse uma preocupação no mundo. "Um semideus desconhecido e dois monstros. Eles sinceramente acham que isso será suficiente?" 

Alex olhou para Lena como se ela tivesse enlouquecido. Que conversa estranha era essa? Semideus? Monstros? Quando ela olhou para o homem de volta, ele segurava uma espada enorme, que ela sinceramente não fazia idéia de onde ele poderia tê-la tirado. O sorriso tinha sumido do seu rosto, ele agora encarava Lena ferozmente. Apesar de estarem mais mais próximos agora, eles ainda estavam relativamente distantes, por essa razão Alex pôde ver Lena puxar o pingente do seu colar. Se ela tivesse tempo, ela sem dúvidas se questionaria porquê Lena faria isso exatamente nesse momento. Mas como ela não tinha, tudo o que ela fez foi olhar bestificada o pingente se transformar em uma espada gigante dourada.

Os três deles avançaram no mesmo momento. Alex atirou, mas por alguma razão as balas não funcionavam, parecia que ela estava atirando em Kara, ela deixou a arma de lado e avançou neles. Ela percebeu que agora eram apenas dois. Um dos aliens tinha magicamente desaparecido.

Lena parecia saber usa uma espada espetacularmente bem, ela impedia as investidas de ambos, e ainda conseguia atacar, Alex estava tão impressionada que nem percebeu que só estava assistindo. 

Lena tinha um jeito único de lutar, não era como nada que Alex já tivesse visto antes. 

Um dos golpes de Lena fez o homem se desequilibrar, o que foi uma oportunidade perfeita para chutá-lo. Quando ele caiu, Lena se virou para o alien, acabando com ele em alguns golpes, mas para a surpresa de Alex, o alien não caiu morto no chão, ele se transformou em fumaça. Isso a distraiu o suficiente para notar que o homem já estava de pé novamente.

Lena e ele continuavam se enfrentando com as espadas, Lena claramente levando a melhor. O homem perdendo que iria perder, tirou algo do bolso e jogou em Lena, a distraindo o suficiente para afastá-la com um golpe da espada em seu braço. Alex pôde ver o sangue, se fazer visível na lateral do braço. Lena se manteve inabalável, sem se importar com o corte, continuando a lutar mesmo com o braço machucado. 

Com um golpe final, o homem derrubou a espada. Lena o virou, fazendo com que ele caísse de joelhos na sua frente, ela torceu seu pescoço e ele caiu desacordado. 

Lena se virou encontrando o olhar de Alex, que variava de expressões, surpresa, curiosidade, encantamento e um leve medo. A espada ainda estava na sua mão, Alex percebeu algo escrito na lateral.

Antes que qualquer uma das duas pudesse falar algo, Winn soltou um gritinho, fazendo ambas se virarem alertas. "Lena, você é uma ninja!" Ele falou animado, dando uns pulinhos. Lena sorriu balançando a cabeça. 

Ela tirou o celular do bolso, ficando séria enquanto discava, Alex ainda estava sem conseguir falar, ela apenas olhava ao redor, só percebendo agora que todos os outros agentes tinham sumido. Ela ia perguntar o que tinha acabado de acontecer, mas foi interrompida pela voz de Lena. "Jess, chame meu irmão e os outros. Eles estão vindo."


End file.
